


Acampamento

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Isa TKM/TK+ [3]
Category: Isa TKM
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: O que aconteceu no acampamento do ponto de vista de Isa e Alex.
Relationships: Isa Pasquali & Alex Ruiz
Series: Isa TKM/TK+ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921240





	1. Isa

**Author's Note:**

> Isa e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Nickelodeon Latin America.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu achava que a qualquer momento desmaiaria. Meus braços começavam a doer e tenho certeza que os de Alex também. Certamente ele estava ficando cansado, mas não me soltava de jeito nenhum. Eu tentava me concentrar naquela cena, no meu Alex fazendo tudo pra me tirar daquele perigo horrível, mas não conseguia distrair minha cabeça do medo de cair lá embaixo e me machucar bastante, e o pior, arrastar Alex comigo e ficarmos os dois presos e feridos sem que ninguém pudesse nos encontrar.

\- Alex! Mais forte! Mais forte! Você consegue! – Eu disse com a voz um pouco forçada devido ao esforço de me manter presa a ele.

Alex continuou me puxando com um esforço imenso até eu conseguir tocar o solo firme acima do barranco.

\- Apoia na minha perna! – Ele dizia enquanto continuava me puxando pra cima.

Finalmente após mais alguns segundos de agonia ele conseguiu me envolver por baixo dos braços e me puxou pra cima, e eu estava definitivamente fora daquele barranco. Quando pude me sentar ao lado dele ficamos algum tempo respirando ofegantes e ainda nervosos, absorvendo que já estávamos salvos. Ou quase, pois enquanto estivéssemos ali, bem na beirada daquele barranco não estaríamos completamente seguros.

\- Alex... – eu dizia sorridente, ainda um pouco sem ar – Você salvou minha vida!

\- Você me deve o celular que caiu do meu bolso – ele respondeu sem saber exatamente o que dizer, pude notar que não estava realmente zangado.

\- Não importa! – Exclamei o puxando pra um abraço – Você é meu herói!

Estávamos pra voltar ao acampamento quando ele tentou me colocar de pé e gritei de dor ao sentir meu pé esquerdo fraquejar. Alex queria verificar o que havia de errado, mas eu estava nervosa demais e com medo de piorar a situação, então logo eu estava sendo carregada nas costas dele. Saímos o mais rápido possível de perto do barranco e procuramos pela trilha de volta, mas simplesmente não a encontrávamos e estava ficando escuro. Comecei a me sentir angustiada, por mais que Alex me pedisse calma e prometesse que ficaria tudo bem. Ele também estaria em risco. Depois de muito tempo andando e muito cansaço, como se nos fosse concedido um milagre, encontramos uma velha cabana entre as árvores. Estava bem conservada e poderia nos abrigar bem durante a noite. As janelas já não fechavam, pois nem estavam mais ali, mas ao menos havia uma porta que poderia ser mantida no lugar com ajuda de uma pedra pesada. Folhas secas e galhos de árvores pequenas estavam espalhados pelo chão de terra.

Alex me levou para dentro e com algum esforço me ajudou a sentar no chão. Meu pé doía muito e eu não conseguia evitar me lamentar por isso. Quando me sentei, senti um calafrio percorrer meu corpo e uma sensação de fraqueza me tomar. Alex estava preocupado. Eu gemia de dor e ele levou as mãos ao meu rosto e minha testa enquanto eu tentava me aquecer. De repente ficou muito, muito frio.

— Isa... – ouvi Alex dizer em tom de voz nada feliz – Ah não... Você tá quente. Tá com febre.

— Ai, Alex, eu tô com frio... Eu tô com muito frio, Alex – lamentei.

Ele queria que eu trocasse a camisa do meu uniforme pelo casaco dele, mas por motivos óbvios aquilo não seria uma boa ideia ali, então ele me envolveu com o casaco e pude me aquecer um pouco. Alex pediu pra verificar meu tornozelo e eu permiti, mas o assustei ao gritar de medo.

— Te machuquei?!

— Não... É que eu tô com medo.

— Tá... Mas eu vou com cuidado, tá?

Ele falou com um olhar que me passou tanta confiança que não falei mais nada quando ele levantou a perna da minha calça e tirou meu sapato e minha meia com cuidado quase cirúrgico. Eu tentava ficar quieta, mas não evitava arfar e murmurar de dor às vezes. Alex estava sendo muito gentil e cuidadoso, mas ainda doía muito. Ele tocou meu pé suavemente e passou alguns minutos avaliando o quanto eu devia ter me machucado.

— Isa... Eu acho que não tem nada quebrado. Você só torceu. É melhor amarrar isso com alguma coisa. Se não imobilizar logo vai doer mais e vai ficar pior.

— Mas... Alex... Não temos nada aqui. Nem faixas, nem gaze... E não dá pra amarrar só com a meia.

Vi Alex ficar pensativo por algum tempo e depois me olhar.

— Isa... Eu vou tirar a camisa e vou rasgar ela pra poder amarrar seu tornozelo.

— Ah... Não... Alex... Não precisa fazer isso. Se eu ficar quietinha sem mexer meu pé até nos encontrarem deve resolver... – fui interrompida por mais um gemido involuntário de dor e frio, meu pé latejava e eu estava congelando cada minuto mais.

Já ia falar de novo quando percebi que já não adiantava. Alex havia tirado a camisa e começava a rasgá-la. Tentei não me distrair com ele daquele jeito, eu não podia negar que Alex era um deus grego. Agora entendia porque Cristina havia enlouquecido por ele desde que o vira sem camisa naquele jogo de futebol. Mas diferente de Cristina, eu sempre o amara, há muitos anos, antes mesmo de perceber. Meu amor era verdadeiro e ia muito além de toda aquela beleza que Alex tinha. Voltei à realidade e realmente me preocupei. Estava quase escuro. Ele sentiria frio.

— Ah... Alex...

— Fala – ele me olhou rapidamente, continuando a rasgar o tecido.

— É... Vo... Você... – eu estava um pouco sem jeito de falar com ele ali daquele jeito – Você... É... É que... Você... Você vai sentir frio assim... Com o peito assim... Descoberto.

— Eu sei. Mas eu tenho que amarrar seu tornozelo com isso aqui – ele respondeu analisando o andamento de sua tarefa – Olha só, isso vai doer um pouquinho porque tem que ficar apertado, tá? Pronto.

Alex levou as mãos outra vez ao meu pé machucado e hesitei de medo outra vez, sou muito medrosa com essas coisas. Tentei me concentrar na parte boa do momento, meu Alex cuidando de mim. As mãos dele tocando minha pele pareciam me causar um choque, como se uma onda de calor me atingisse. Por um instante o frio desapareceu e a sensação era muito boa. Senti meu coração acelerar e até conseguir sorrir, mas brevemente, pois uma pontada de dor me trouxe de volta à vida real quando Alex precisou apertar o tecido em volta do meu pé.

— Peraí... Alex... – eu repetia enquanto ele começava a envolver meu pé com uma parte do tecido rasgado, sendo tão cuidadoso quanto antes – O que queria me perguntar...? Alex...! Não, Alex... – eu pedia com medo.

Alex tentou me tranqüilizar, a imobilização improvisada estava quase terminada.

— O queria me perguntar quando nos perdemos? – Gemi de dor, interrompendo o que eu dizia.

\- Isa, peraí... – ele pediu, quase finalizando a amarração, mas me olhando preocupado ao me ouvir gemer várias vezes.

— Ai... Alex... Eu tô com frio – eu me abraçava, tentando me aquecer, apertando o casaco dele em torno dos meus ombros.

Alex parou o que fazia, e assumiu um olhar totalmente preocupado, levando a mão a minha testa outra vez, e afagando meu cabelo no processo. Aquilo me confortou.

— Ah, Isa... Você tá com febre.

— Mas eu tô muito gelada... – a sensação de fraqueza aumentava e eu só queria me deitar ou me apoiar em algo.

— Eu sei...

— Isso tá doendo, Alex. Tá muito apertado... – me lamentei novamente.

Alex finalmente terminou de amarrar meu tornozelo e se levantou, me segurando pelas costas, por baixo dos braços.

— Eu vou te deixar mais confortável.

Ele me puxou pra trás, até eu conseguir me encostar na parede, e anunciou que iria procurar lenha para acender uma fogueira, mas como já disse, sou muito medrosa.

— Não, não, não, não!! – Eu falei o agarrando pelo braço pra que se sentasse ao meu lado, assustando-o no começo – Não, não, Alex! Não! Não vai, por favor! Não me deixa aqui sozinha! E se vier um animal, ou um morcego?! Por favor, não! Não me deixa sozinha! – Implorei segurando firme a mão dele.

— Exatamente por isso que eu vou fazer uma fogueira... Pra espantar os animais. E pra te esquentar também, pra que você não fique sentindo frio – ele disse calmamente afagando meu braço – Deixa eu ir lá... Tá?

Nós trocamos um olhar profundo por um instante, e outra vez eu confiava nele cegamente.

— Então tá bom... – respondi quando ele levou a mão ao meu rosto para afastar uma mecha de cabelo.

Alex se levantou e me olhou até sair da cabana. Eu estava exausta, com frio, fraca, começava a me sentir tonta, e tudo isso estava deixando minha mente confusa, fazendo meu medo da situação aumentar. Tentei dormir, mas não consegui. Eu podia ouvir o vento soprando lá fora e o céu fechado indicava que deveria chover em breve. Felizmente Alex não demorou a voltar, embora já estivesse escuro quando ele chegou, e veio com lenha suficiente para uma fogueira que duraria até o amanhecer. Trouxe também uma pedra pra manter a porta fechada e colocou alguns galhos grandes contra ela para evitar que o vento a abrisse. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, ele pegou a outra parte de sua camisa rasgada e colou sobre mim, protegendo meus braços e meu pescoço do frio.

— Assim tá melhor? Aguenta firme, Isa. Logo vamos ter uma fogueira – ele sorriu, tentando me encorajar, e retribuí o sorriso.

Confesso que fiquei impressionada ao descobrir que Alex tinha habilidade para fazer fogueiras assim do nada. Eu conhecia a teoria, mas não podia garantir que atingiria o objetivo.

— Pronto... Já fiz a fogueira. Daqui a pouco vai ficar bem quentinho – ele me disse sorridente enquanto tentava se aquecer perto do fogo.

— Alex, vem cá.

— Que? – Ele disse gentilmente e me olhou, preocupado outra vez, como ele era doce!

— É que... Eu... Eu queria te explicar porque... Porque eu te fiz... Achar que éramos namorados – falei um pouco embaraçada.

— Isa, olha... Não fala nada, tá? – Ele disse ao vir se sentar ao meu lado – Não fala porque você tem que descansar, tem que esquentar o corpo, tem que ficar bem, tá bom? Assim, quietinha. Não fala nada.

Meu coração falhou quando ele me abraçou, me deitando contra o peito, e pude sentir os lábios dele contra minha testa. Fiquei literalmente sem palavras. Meu Alex, com quem eu sonhava todos os dias há tantos anos estava me abraçando depois de passar todo aquele tempo cuidando de mim. Sem falar que agora eu teria uma grande e verdadeira história pra fazer aquela Cristarântula soltar aranhas pela boca e subir pelas paredes de raiva. Se não estivesse tão fraca eu teria soltado uma gargalhada enorme quando pensei em Cristina esperneando e se descabelando de raiva e Alex provavelmente pensaria que eu estava enlouquecendo. Eu queria ficar ali pra sempre, com ele me abraçando e me aquecendo e cuidando de mim, mas além de saber que aquele sonho custaria muito alto, meu corpo não estava ajudando.

— Mas... É que eu tô com dor de garganta e tô com muita sede – eu disse de olhos fechados, incomodada com a dor, mas tentando aproveitar ao máximo a proximidade e o calor do meu amado.

Alex beijou meus cabelos e me abraçou mais forte.

— Cantil com água eu não tenho, mas... Olha... Deixa eu procurar água, tá? – Ele falou ao se afastar.

Quando o calor dele desapareceu senti como se me tomassem um pedaço do meu coração e o frio voltasse ainda pior. Alex me olhava, esperando minha aprovação pacientemente. Eu estava de fato operando com mais lentidão por causa da febre.

— Eu só vou ver rapidinho e venho pra cá. Você fica aqui – ele disse afastando o cabelo do meu rosto outra vez.

Tentei protestar, mas eu confiava nele, sabia que não me deixaria.

— Tá...

Alex se levantou e seguiu para perto das janelas. Eu o seguia com o olhar. Só então percebi que estava chovendo. Aquela febre, a dor e a fraqueza, além do som das chamas crepitando na fogueira, haviam me distraído do som da chuva. Alex pareceu pensar durante algum tempo e depois procurou alguma coisa no chão. Tentei me enrolar melhor com o casaco quando a voz dele chamou por mim e o vi se aproximar.

— Aqui... Consegui um pouquinho pra você.

Ele se abaixou ao meu lado e em suas mãos tinha uma grande folha, mas não seca como as outras, e nela havia água da chuva. Alex levou a folha aos meus lábios.

— Bebe devagar, bebe...

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dele para guiar a folha até minha boca e bebi lentamente até a última gota, sentindo o incômodo em minha garganta aliviar um pouco. Alex ainda foi outras vezes até a janela e me trouxe mais água. Na última ele rasgou um pedaço pequeno do tecido da camisa que estava sobre meu colo e o molhou na chuva, dobrando-o e afastando meu cabelo, para pôr o tecido úmido em minha testa.

— Isso vai ajudar... Você continua quente – Alex falou ao tocar meu pescoço.

Ele cuidou de mim e molhou o pano mais algumas vezes, o colocando na minha testa até eu começar a ficar realmente cansada. Deitei no chão para tentar dormir. Alex me cobriu e ficou perto da fogueira, me observando. Por vários minutos eu tentei adormecer, mas meu corpo doía e eu não conseguia relaxar. De repente barulhos altos me assustaram em meio ao som da chuva. Pareciam morcegos e pareciam estar bem perto. Abri os olhos e me ergui assustadíssima. Chamei desesperada por Alex e logo ele estava o meu lado, me abraçando de novo enquanto eu cobria os olhos com as mãos.

— Calma. Fica tranqüila, não foi nada. Não foi nada – ele dizia me balançando de leve – Vai ficar tudo bem. A gente vai ficar aqui, junto, e eu vou te proteger.

Me deitei contra ele de novo, sentindo-o beijar e acariciar meu cabelo e me abraçar forte outra vez, afagando meu ombro tentando me aquecer.

— Alex... Se... Se lembra quando... Quando a Cristina... Me trancou no porão da casa dela?

— Como... – Alex começou, surpreso, não se lembrava dos acontecimentos de sua fase de amnésia – Ela te trancou no porão da casa dela?

Eu assenti.

— Mas... Por que?

— Porque... Porque... Ela não queria que ficássemos juntos. E aí você chegou... E então me disse que... Que eu estava no seu coração – eu respondi, com a respiração ofegante, estava me sentindo realmente mal, eu precisava dormir.

Alex me olhou, afastando meu cabelo do meu rosto, e eu não soube dizer se além de surpreso ele estava feliz ou insatisfeito. Eu estava de olhos fechados, mas podia jurar que senti felicidade na voz dele quando disse meu nome em seguida.

— Ah, Isa... – ele falou com um pequeno suspiro.

De repente eu podia sentir o coração de Alex batendo mais forte e acelerado contra meu ouvido.

— Ai Alex... Eu tô... Eu tô ouvindo o seu coração... E ele bate... No mesmo ritmo que o meu, Alex – eu disse baixinho, meio que sem pensar, mas falei com sinceridade.

Percebi que deixara Alex sem palavras e ele não me deu exatamente uma resposta. Gemi de dor de novo, meu corpo estava gritando que precisava de repouso. Abri os olhos brevemente quando Alex se recostou melhor à parede e fez eu me deitar no colo dele, me abraçando outra vez.

— Olha... Nós vamos sair dessa, tá? – Ele começou.

Eu murmurava de dor e me mexia no colo dele procurando uma posição que não doesse ou incomodasse tanto, minha cabeça latejava um pouco.

— Pode ficar calma. Eu vou te proteger. Eu te prometo, tá?

Finalmente eu encontrei uma posição confortável e apenas dei um aceno positivo com a cabeça para as palavras dele, permanecendo de olhos fechados. Alex apertou o abraço quando beijou meu ombro e eu sorri. Não sei exatamente em que momento adormeci, mas em nenhum segundo senti o calor do meu querido Alex se afastar de mim, além da mão dele acariciando meu cabelo quando percebia que eu estava com dor ou quando eu tremia de frio. Aquilo me acalmou tanto que senti meu medo de toda aquela situação evaporar e o som da chuva de repente também me pareceu confortável. A certo ponto percebi que Alex me dizia alguma coisa bem baixinho, mas não pude entender, pois o sono finalmente me tomava e acabei por dormir.

******

— Isa...

A voz dele me chamava baixinho, distante, como se fosse um sonho. Só podia ser um sonho, meu amado Alex me acordando? Até que meus sentidos se tornaram mais ativos, senti o abraço firme em minha volta e lábios gentis beijando meu ombro esquerdo. Um calor muito bom vinha de alguma coisa que estava na minha frente, embora o ambiente parecesse frio. Então comecei a me lembrar. Eu estava deitada no colo de Alex, dormindo nos braços deles, estávamos perdidos, em uma cabana, e havia uma fogueira. Eu estava doente, machucada, com dor e frio, e ele tinha cuidado de mim a noite toda. Devia ser de manhã agora, podia perceber a claridade, mesmo com os olhos fechados. Abri os olhos, piscando algumas vezes e senti Alex acariciar meu rosto.

— Bom dia, Isa – ele sorriu – Você suou muito de madrugada até que a febre finalmente passou. Eu fiquei preocupado.

Meu coração saltitava de alegria dentro do peito. Alex tinha acabado de me dizer que estava preocupado comigo?! Eu precisava dividir toda aquela alegria com alguém porque ia transbordar. Estava doida para contar tudo à Gordinha e deixar aquela Crisruína roxa de ciúmes, mas também não queria me separar do meu Alex! Mas aquela era a realidade, em algum momento seríamos encontrados, não podíamos ficar perdidos pra sempre, não que eu me importasse de ficar perdida com ele só mais um pouquinho.

— Você tá bem? Ainda dói? – Alex perguntava com a voz mais suave que eu já tinha ouvido dele.

— Não... – respondi depois de constatar que minha garganta já não doía e sentia apenas pontadas leves de dor no meu tornozelo – Obrigada, Alex. Me desculpa por te obrigar a ficar acordado pra cuidar de mim.

\- Não, não, Isa. Você não me obrigou a nada. Quando dormiu você tava tonta, com febre, confusa, com dor, com frio... Eu nunca, nunca, ia deixar de cuidar de você numa situação dessas. Então nunca mais deixa isso passar pela sua cabeça, me promete?

— Tá bom... – falei baixinho.

— Ainda tá chovendo um pouquinho, acho que vai parar, mas ainda dá pra conseguir água. Vou pegar pra você.

Alex me tirou do colo dele e me acomodou no chão com toda a delicadeza do mundo e é claro que meu coração protestou por aquilo. Fiquei deitada no chão vendo o garoto que eu mais amava seguir até uma das janelas com a mesma folha da noite passada nas mãos e depois de beber um pouco de água, trouxe a folha pra mim. Eu já estava bem acordada e me sentia muito melhor, consegui me sentar sem dificuldades e Alex me ajudou a beber.

— Faz muito tempo que amanheceu?

— Mais ou menos uma hora. Devem ser umas seis e meia da manhã agora. Eu acho que a essa hora alguém já deve tá procurando a gente. Nos resta esperar.

Sentamos contra a parede da cabana. A fogueira ainda estava acesa, embora a maior parte dela já tivesse virado cinzas, mas o restante era suficiente para nos aquecer por mais algum tempo. Apertei o casaco em torno de mim. Eu ainda sentia frio, não mais pela febre, mas estava bem frio. Alex pegou o tecido branco da camisa e me cobriu, me abraçando outra vez. Eu não queria saber porque, só queria que ele continuasse me abraçando. Apesar da noite gelada que havíamos passado, a pele dele estava quentinha, provavelmente porque havíamos dormido bem perto da fogueira. Não entendi o que aconteceu em seguida. Alex me abraçou mais forte, suspirou e beijou minha testa demoradamente. Eu queria aquilo mais e mais, ainda que fosse estranho acontecer, pois ele era namorado da Cristarântula. Então lembrei de um detalhe importante. A noite toda Alex não havia tocado uma única vez no nome de Cristina, muito menos se preocupado em como ela deveria estar no acampamento, como se nem existisse.

Eu, Isa, parecia ter me tornado seu mundo. Alex cuidara de mim como se eu fosse uma princesa. Eu quase poderia dizer como se eu fosse “sua” princesa, porque o jeito como ele me abraçava e me olhava... Apesar da nossa situação, aquelas haviam sido as horas mais bonitas e especiais de toda a minha vida. Era como sonhar acordada. Meu Alex, o garoto que eu mais amava, e o mais lindo de todo o mundo pra mim, com quem eu sonhava há tanto tempo, cuidando de mim, me abraçando, beijando meus cabelos, me acalmando. me protegendo e me aquecendo em seus braços por toda a noite... Até parecia ter ficado com raiva ao saber que aquela Tarântula tinha me trancado no porão, pois antes de dormir podia ouvi-lo suspirar de vez em quando como se pensasse, mas dessa vez com raiva. Depois de algum tempo ele se acalmou e me acarinhou de novo até eu dormir. Meu coração doeu. Aquilo me faria sonhar com certeza, mas a queda também parecia tão certa... Por que Alex fazia aquilo comigo? Por que ele parecia brincar com meu coração e ser tão inocente ao mesmo tempo? Não tive tempo de pensar em uma resposta, nem de perguntar a ele, pois batidas e vozes na porta anunciaram que o professor Olimpo e outros alunos haviam nos achado.


	2. Alex

Meu coração batia tão rápido que se eu não estivesse tão nervoso e tão determinado a salvar Isa eu poderia perder a consciência. Meus braços começavam a doer e tenho certeza que os de Isa também. Ela devia estar cansada, quase no limite, mas não eu não a soltava de jeito nenhum. Queria poder me concentrar naqueles olhos verdes tão mágicos, como se a calma que me transmitiam pudesse me guiar até a saída daquele momento desesperador, mas não conseguia distrair minha cabeça do medo de deixar Isa cair lá embaixo e se machucar bastante, e o pior, ser arrastado com ela e não poder fazer mais nada, ficarmos os dois presos e feridos sem que ninguém pudesse nos encontrar. Meu celular já estava bem lá no fundo do barranco àquela altura, mas isso não importava agora. Eu tinha que tirá-la dali e rápido, muito rápido!! Antes que nós dois atingíssemos os limites de nossas forças.

\- Alex! Mais forte! Mais forte! Você consegue! – Ela disse com a voz um pouco forçada devido ao esforço de se manter presa a mim.

Continuei puxando Isa com um esforço imenso até ela conseguir tocar o solo firme acima do barranco.

\- Apoia na minha perna! – Eu dizia enquanto continuava a puxando pra cima.

Finalmente depois de segundos agonizantes que me pareceram horas, consegui envolvê-la por baixo dos braços e puxá-la pra cima, e Isa estava definitivamente fora daquele barranco. Quando ela estava sentada ao meu lado ficamos algum tempo respirando ofegantes e ainda bem nervosos, absorvendo que já estávamos salvos. Ou quase, pois enquanto estivéssemos ali, bem na beirada daquele barranco, provavelmente não estaríamos completamente seguros.

\- Alex... – Isa dizia sorridente, ainda um pouco sem ar – Você salvou minha vida!

\- Você me deve o celular que caiu do meu bolso – respondi sem saber exatamente o que dizer, eu não estava realmente zangado.

\- Não importa! – Isa exclamou me puxando pra um abraço – Você é meu herói!

Estávamos pra voltar ao acampamento quando tentei colocar Isa de pé e ela gritou de dor. Parecia haver algo errado com seu pé esquerdo. Eu queria verificar qual era o problema, mas Isa estava nervosa demais e com medo de piorar a situação, então logo eu a estava carregando nas minhas costas. Saímos o mais rápido possível de perto do barranco e procuramos pela trilha de volta, mas simplesmente não a encontrávamos e estava ficando escuro. Percebi que Isa começava a se sentir angustiada, por mais que eu lhe pedisse calma e prometesse que ficaria tudo bem. Eu também estaria em risco. Depois de muito tempo andando e muito cansaço, como se nos fosse concedido um milagre, encontramos uma velha cabana entre as árvores. Estava bem conservada e poderia nos abrigar bem durante a noite. As janelas já não fechavam, pois nem estavam mais ali, mas ao menos havia uma porta que poderia ser mantida no lugar com ajuda de uma pedra pesada. Folhas secas e galhos de árvores pequenas estavam espalhados pelo chão de terra.

Levei Isa pra dentro e com algum esforço a ajudei a se sentar no chão. O pé dela parecia doer muito e Isa se lamentava por isso. Meu coração se contorceu dentro do peito por vê-la daquele jeito. Isa estava tendo calafrios e apresentando sinais de fraqueza. Fiquei preocupado. Ela gemia de dor e toquei seu rosto e sua testa enquanto ela tentava se aquecer. De repente ela ficara com muito, muito frio.

— Isa... – eu disse em tom de voz nada feliz – Ah não... Você tá quente. Tá com febre.

— Ai, Alex, eu tô com frio... Eu tô com muito frio, Alex – ela choramingou.

Eu sugeri que ela trocasse a camisa do uniforme pelo meu casaco, mas por motivos óbvios aquilo não seria uma boa ideia ali, então envolvi Isa com o casaco e ela pode se aquecer um pouco. Pedi pra verificar o tornozelo machucado e ela permitiu, mas afastei as mãos quando a ouvi gritar de medo.

— Te machuquei?!

— Não... É que eu tô com medo.

— Tá... Mas eu vou com cuidado, tá?

Falei a olhando da forma mais confiante que eu podia, tentando lhe transmitir segurança. Isa pareceu se tranquilizar e não falou mais nada quando levantei a perna da calça dela e tirei o sapato e a meia com cuidado quase cirúrgico. Isa tentava ficar quieta, mas não evitava arfar e murmurar de dor às vezes. Eu procurava ser o mais gentil e cuidadoso possível, mas acho que ainda doía muito. Toquei o pé de Isa suavemente e fiquei alguns minutos avaliando o quanto devia ter se machucado.

— Isa... Eu acho que não tem nada quebrado. Você só torceu. É melhor amarrar isso com alguma coisa. Se não imobilizar logo vai doer mais e vai ficar pior.

— Mas... Alex... Não temos nada aqui. Nem faixas, nem gaze... E não dá pra amarrar só com a meia.

Pensei por algum tempo e voltei a encará-la.

— Isa... Eu vou tirar a camisa e vou rasgar ela pra poder amarrar seu tornozelo.

— Ah... Não... Alex... Não precisa fazer isso. Se eu ficar quietinha sem mexer meu pé até nos encontrarem deve resolver... – ela disse antes de ser interrompida por mais um gemido involuntário de dor e frio, parecia estar congelando.

Isa fez menção de protestar de novo quando percebeu que já não adiantava. Tirei a camisa e comecei a rasgá-la. Percebi Isa me olhando um pouco sem jeito, e não sei porquê, mas me senti feliz com aquilo. Agora ela parecia estar distante, pensando em alguma coisa triste, mas depois os olhos verdes suavizaram como se o sentimento mais nobre do mundo os preenchesse. De repente eu queria tanto saber o que ela estava pensando...! Então Isa pareceu voltar à realidade e ficar preocupada. Estava quase escuro.

— Ah... Alex...

— Fala – a olhei rapidamente, continuando a rasgar o tecido.

— É... Vo... Você... – ela estava sem jeito de falar comigo ali daquele jeito – Você... É... É que... Você... Você vai sentir frio assim... Com o peito assim... Descoberto.

— Eu sei. Mas eu tenho que amarrar seu tornozelo com isso aqui – respondi analisando o andamento da minha tarefa – Olha só, isso vai doer um pouquinho porque tem que ficar apertado, tá? Pronto.

Levei as mãos outra vez ao pé machucado e Isa hesitou de medo de novo, já entendi que era medrosa com essas coisas. Acho que ela tentou desviar a atenção dela do medo pra mim, porque ficou tão calma por alguns instantes, como se até o frio tivesse desaparecido. Então ela sorriu. E de novo não entendo porque, mas aquilo me iluminou, como se nada mais do que estávamos passando importasse. Me senti culpado no próximo segundo, porque o sorriso sumiu dos lábios dela e Isa contorceu o rosto de dor quando apertei o tecido em torno do pé dela.

\- Peraí... Alex... – Isa repetia enquanto eu começava a envolver o pé com uma parte do tecido rasgado, sendo tão cuidadoso quanto antes – O que queria me perguntar...? Alex...! Não, Alex... – ela pedia com medo.

Procurei tranquiliza-la, a imobilização improvisada estava quase terminada.

— O queria me perguntar quando nos perdemos? – Isa gemeu de dor, interrompendo o que dizia.

\- Isa, peraí... – pedi, quase finalizando a amarração, mas a olhei preocupado ao ouvi-la gemer várias vezes.

— Ai... Alex... Eu tô com frio – Isa se abraçava, tentando se aquecer, apertando o casaco em torno dos ombros.

Parei o que fazia, e fiquei realmente preocupado, levando a mão à testa dela mais uma vez, e afagando o cabelo escuro no processo. Acho que o afago a confortou.

— Ah, Isa... Você tá com febre.

— Mas eu tô muito gelada...

Isa estava visivelmente mais fraca e precisava se deitar ou se apoiar em algo.

— Eu sei...

— Isso tá doendo, Alex. Tá muito apertado... – se lamentou novamente.

Finalmente terminei de amarrar o tornozelo dela e me levantei, segurando Isa pelas costas, por baixo dos braços.

— Eu vou te deixar mais confortável.

A puxei pra trás, até ela conseguir se encostar na parede, e anunciei que iria procurar lenha para acender uma fogueira, mas como eu já tinha descoberto, Isa era muito medrosa.

— Não, não, não, não!! – Ela falou me agarrando pelo braço pra que eu me sentasse ao seu lado, me dando um susto no começo – Não, não, Alex! Não! Não vai, por favor! Não me deixa aqui sozinha! E se vier um animal, ou um morcego?! Por favor, não! Não me deixa sozinha! – Implorava segurando firme minha mão.

— Exatamente por isso que eu vou fazer uma fogueira... Pra espantar os animais. E pra te esquentar também, pra que você não fique sentindo frio – eu disse calmamente afagando o braço dela – Deixa eu ir lá... Tá?

Nós trocamos um olhar profundo por um instante, e outra vez acho que Isa confiava em mim.

— Então tá bom... – respondeu quando afastei uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

Me levantei e a olhei até sair da cabana. Isa estava exausta, com frio, fraca, acho que estava ficando tonta, e tudo isso devia estar deixando-a confusa e mais assustada. Eu queria voltar rápido. Ela estava com medo e ainda não era possível fechar a porta da cabana. Estava frio, ventando bastante e tenho certeza que ia anoitecer e chover logo logo. Procurei não me afastar demais e peguei qualquer galho que podia servir como lenha e que eu podia carregar. Felizmente havia muitos por perto e em não muito tempo pude voltar pra cabana, embora já fosse noite quando cheguei. Apesar do escuro, eu podia ver Isa me olhando tão feliz e aliviada que era como se eu tivesse acabado de salvar a vida dela de novo. Tínhamos lenha suficiente pra uma fogueira que duraria até o amanhecer. Também encontrei uma pedra pra manter a porta fechada e coloquei alguns galhos grandes contra ela para evitar que o vento a abrisse. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, peguei a outra parte da minha camisa rasgada e coloquei sobre Isa, protegendo seus braços e o pescoço do frio.

— Assim tá melhor? Aguenta firme, Isa. Logo vamos ter uma fogueira – sorri, tentando encorajá-la, e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

Juntei a lenha e tomei alguns minutos tentando acendê-la. Isa me observava com interesse. E confesso que eu também fiquei surpreso comigo. Conhecia a teoria de como fazer fogueiras daquele jeito, mas nunca tinha tentado, e logo o fogo estava aceso. Fraco, mas aumentaria com o tempo. Ao menos já tínhamos luz.

— Pronto... Já fiz a fogueira. Daqui a pouco vai ficar bem quentinho – eu disse sorridente enquanto tentava me aquecer perto do fogo.

— Alex, vem cá.

— Que? – Falei gentilmente e a olhei, eu continuava preocupado com Isa.

— É que... Eu... Eu queria te explicar porque... Porque eu te fiz... Achar que éramos namorados – ela disse um pouco embaraçada.

— Isa, olha... Não fala nada, tá? – Eu pedi ao me sentar ao lado dela – Não fala porque você tem que descansar, tem que esquentar o corpo, tem que ficar bem, tá bom? Assim, quietinha. Não fala nada.

Abracei Isa e a deitei contra meu peito, beijando suavemente a testa dela. Ela ficou ali quietinha como eu tinha pedido. Eu podia sentir a respiração dela, estava um pouco ofegante e ela continuava quente e tremendo de frio por causa da febre. A mantive o mais perto possível pra tentar aquecê-la melhor, me doía bastante vê-la daquele jeito. Isa, aquela garota tão alegre, maluquinha, enérgica, falante, e que corria e esbarrava em todo mundo o tempo todo, tão fraquinha e quieta nos meus braços. Aquela febre e tudo mais devia ser uma reação do corpo ao machucado no tornozelo ou até ao nervosismo e ao choque da situação, mas eu tinha um certo medo. E se ela não melhorasse durante a noite? E se ficasse pior antes que nos encontrassem? Por outro lado eu me sentia muito bem de tê-la segura no meu abraço, só pra mim, sem ninguém mais por perto. Novamente me peguei tentando entender porque e não pude evitar me lembrar de todos os alertas de Micky e da minha mãe e das insinuações de Linda de que eu estava me apaixonando por Isa. Mas não tive mais tempo de pensar, a voz dela me chamou.

\- Mas... É que eu tô com dor de garganta e tô com muita sede – Isa disse de olhos fechados, incomodada com a dor.

Beijei seus cabelos e a abracei mais forte.

— Cantil com água eu não tenho, mas... Olha... Deixa eu procurar água, tá? – Falei ao me afastar pra olhá-la.

Quando me afastei vi Isa tremer e uma certa angústia cruzar o olhar dela. Eu a olhava, esperando aprovação pacientemente. Isa estava mais lenta a cada momento por estar enfraquecida.

— Eu só vou ver rapidinho e venho pra cá. Você fica aqui – eu disse afastando o cabelo do rosto dela outra vez.

Ela ia dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu, parecia mais tranquila.

— Tá...

Levantei e segui pra perto das janelas. Isa me seguia com o olhar. Estava chovendo e só agora ela parecia ter percebido. Pensei durante algum tempo e procurei por alguma coisa no chão que pudesse servir pra aparar a água. Encontrei uma folha caída recentemente de alguma árvore e a apanhei, juntando o máximo que podia da água da chuva nela. Isa tentava se enrolar melhor com o casaco quando a chamei.

— Aqui... Consegui um pouquinho pra você.

Me abaixei ao lado dela e levei a folha aos seus lábios.

— Bebe devagar, bebe...

Isa colocou as mãos sobre as minhas pra guiar a folha até a boca e bebeu lentamente até a última gota. Fui outras vezes até a janela e lhe trouxe mais água. Na última rasguei um pedaço pequeno do tecido da camisa que estava sobre o colo dela e o molhei na chuva, dobrando-o e afastando o cabelo pra pôr o tecido úmido na testa de Isa.

— Isso vai ajudar... Você continua quente – constatei ao tocar o pescoço dela.

Cuidei dela e molhei o pano mais algumas vezes, o recolocando na testa de Isa até que devia estar cansada demais pra se manter sentada. Ela deitou no chão para tentar dormir. A cobri e fiquei perto da fogueira observando Isa. Por vários minutos ela tentou adormecer, mas não conseguia relaxar. De repente barulhos altos nos chamaram a atenção em meio ao som da chuva. Pareciam morcegos e pareciam estar bem perto. Isa abriu os olhos e se ergueu assustadíssima, chamando desesperada por mim e logo eu estava o seu lado, a abraçando de novo enquanto ela cobria os olhos com as mãos.

— Calma. Fica tranqüila, não foi nada. Não foi nada – eu dizia a balançando de leve – Vai ficar tudo bem. A gente vai ficar aqui, junto, e eu vou te proteger.

Isa deitou no meu peito de novo. A abracei forte outra vez e beijei e acariciei seus cabelos, afagando o ombro dela pra tentar esquentá-la.

— Alex... Se... Se lembra quando... Quando a Cristina... Me trancou no porão da casa dela?

— Como... – comecei, surpreso, não me lembrava dos acontecimentos da minha fase de amnésia – Ela te trancou no porão da casa dela?

Isa assentiu.

— Mas... Por que?

— Porque... Porque... Ela não queria que ficássemos juntos. E aí você chegou... E então me disse que... Que eu estava no seu coração – Isa respondeu, com a respiração ofegante, ela estava mal, precisava dormir.

A olhei, afastando seu cabelo do rosto, e me senti feliz por aquilo, e triste por não me lembrar. Ela estava de olhos fechados, mas devia querer uma resposta. Só que eu não sabia o que dizer.

— Ah, Isa... – falei num suspiro.

Meu coração acelerou, e Isa deveria ouvir, pois estava deitada contra ele.

— Ai Alex... Eu tô... Eu tô ouvindo o seu coração... E ele bate... No mesmo ritmo que o meu, Alex – falou baixinho naquele tom sincero e doce que eu adoro nela.

Fiquei sem palavras outra vez. Isa gemeu de dor de novo, precisava descansar urgente. Ela abriu os olhos brevemente quando me recostei melhor à parede e a fiz se deitar no meu colo, a abraçando outra vez.

— Olha... Nós vamos sair dessa, tá? – Eu disse.

Isa murmurava de dor e se mexia no meu colo, procurando uma posição que não doesse ou incomodasse, agora ela devia estar com dor de cabeça também.

— Pode ficar calma. Eu vou te proteger. Eu te prometo, tá?

Finalmente Isa encontrou uma posição confortável e apenas deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça pras minhas palavras, permanecendo de olhos fechados. Apertei o abraço quando beijei o ombro dela e a vi sorrir. Fiquei ali a confortando enquanto esperava que adormecesse. Voltei a pensar no que Cristina havia feito e senti raiva. Como ela podia ser tão má e cruel? E com alguém tão doce e bondosa como Isa que nunca lhe fizera mal?! E por minha culpa! Isso me irritava ainda mais. Colocara Isa numa situação terrível, ainda que nenhum de nós dois tivesse culpa, ainda que eu mesmo a tivesse encontrado, embora não me lembrasse. Queria ouvir detalhes daquela história depois. E de Isa, porque com certeza Cristina mentiria. Acho que Isa sentiu minha tensão, pois se mexeu no meu colo depois de bastante tempo quietinha. Suspirei irritado comigo mesmo e tentei relaxar. Acariciei o topo da cabeça dela quando ela murmurou de dor e tremeu outra vez. Depois de algum tempo Isa se acalmou e podíamos ouvir apenas o som das chamas crepitando na fogueira e da chuva caindo lá fora.

— Ah, Isa... – eu disse baixinho sem saber se ela já dormia ou não – O que é isso que você faz comigo? Será que eu tô mesmo me apaixonando por você? Tô quase aceitando a ideia...

Isa não disse nada, tampouco se mexeu. Devia estar dormindo. Fiquei perdido a olhando. Era tão linda. Não só aqueles olhos verdes encantadores. O sorriso, aquela voz doce, o rosto bonito, os lábios delicados que agora eu não conseguia parar de olhar... Isa era linda.

— Sabe...? Eu queria te beijar agora – sorri a observando, e beijei o ombro dela outra vez.

Eu cochilava em alguns momentos, mas fiquei a noite quase toda cuidando dela e verificando se estava bem. Algumas horas depois de adormecer, Isa suou muito. Fiquei preocupado, mas aquilo devia ser só a febre baixando, e notei que ela estava respirando melhor e não tremia mais havia um bom tempo. O pano que eu tinha rasgado pra pôr na testa dela já estava seco com o calor da fogueira, então o usei pra secar seu rosto. Minutos mais tarde tudo voltou ao normal, a não ser por Isa parecer bem mais saudável e tranquila, mesmo dormindo, e percebi que ela de fato estava esfriando, sem febre. Sorri aliviado e tornei a fazer um carinho em seu cabelo pra que dormisse. A vigiei por mais alguns minutos antes de cochilar outra vez.

******

— Isa...

A chamava baixinho, sem resposta. Minutos depois ela deu algum sinal de estar me ouvindo. Eu continuava a abraçando firme e beijei de novo o ombro dela, pois era o único lugar que alcançava naquela posição. O calor da fogueira ainda estava muito bom, embora o ambiente continuasse frio. Isa apertou os olhos, devia estar acordando, e finalmente os abriu, piscando algumas vezes. Acariciei o rosto dela com o polegar.

— Bom dia, Isa – sorri – Você suou muito de madrugada até que a febre finalmente passou. Eu fiquei preocupado.

Isa sorriu. Um pequeno, mas radiante sorriso que durou tempo suficiente pra meu coração enlouquecer enquanto eu a olhava. Não me importava de ficar mais tempo perdido com ela, com ela nos meus braços. Mas a realidade é que em algum momento seríamos encontrados, não podíamos ficar perdidos pra sempre. Mas eu, Alex, estava completamente perdido, desde a noite passada. Não sabia mais quem eu era antes depois de perceber o que sentia por Isa.

— Você tá bem? Ainda dói? – Perguntei com a voz mais suave de que eu era capaz.

— Não... – Isa respondeu depois de um tempo – Obrigada, Alex. Me desculpa por te obrigar a ficar acordado pra cuidar de mim.

\- Não, não, Isa. Você não me obrigou a nada. Quando dormiu você tava tonta, com febre, confusa, com dor, com frio... Eu nunca, nunca, ia deixar de cuidar de você numa situação dessas. Então nunca mais deixa isso passar pela sua cabeça, me promete?

— Tá bom... – ela falou baixinho.

— Ainda tá chovendo um pouquinho, acho que vai parar, mas ainda dá pra conseguir água. Vou pegar pra você.

A tirei do meu colo e a acomodei no chão com toda a delicadeza do mundo e é claro que meu coração protestou por aquilo. Depois das últimas horas não queria soltá-la nunca mais. Isa ficou deitada me observando seguir até uma das janelas com a mesma folha da noite passada nas mãos e depois de beber um pouco de água, levei a folha pra ela. Isa já estava bem acordada e parecia se sentir muito melhor, conseguiu se sentar sem dificuldades e eu a ajudei a beber.

— Faz muito tempo que amanheceu?

— Mais ou menos uma hora. Devem ser umas seis e meia da manhã agora. Eu acho que a essa hora alguém já deve tá procurando a gente. Nos resta esperar.

Sentamos contra a parede da cabana. A fogueira ainda estava acesa, embora a maior parte dela já tivesse virado cinzas, mas o restante era suficiente para nos aquecer por mais algum tempo. Isa apertou o casaco em torno dos ombros. Ainda sentia frio, não mais pela febre, estava mesmo bem frio. Peguei o tecido branco da camisa e a cobri, a abraçando outra vez. Senti Isa relaxar e suspirar nos meus braços. Apesar da noite gelada que havíamos passado, eu não estava tão frio, provavelmente porque havíamos dormido bem perto da fogueira. Eu abracei Isa mais forte, suspirei e beijei a testa dela demoradamente. A vi abrir os olhos por um segundo, seu olhar era de dúvida, mas logo os fechou de novo. Eu sabia do que ela sentia por mim e não sabia como lhe dizer que tinha descoberto o mesmo por ela. Eu queria aquilo mais e mais, ainda que fosse estranho acontecer, pois eu era namorado daquela Tarântula. Sim, uma tarântula!! É isso mesmo que Cristina era! O que me deu na cabeça de pedi-la em namoro? Eu queria Isa, Isa me queria, as últimas horas tinham sido as melhores da minha vida com alguém, eu nem lembrava que Cristina existia até agora. Enfim as coisas pareciam claras.

Isa tinha se tornado o meu mundo enquanto estávamos perdidos. Ela era como uma princesa, “minha” princesa. Guardá-la em meus braços por toda a noite foi a melhor coisa que já fiz na minha vida. Mas de repente meu coração doeu. Aquilo me faria sonhar com certeza, mas a queda também parecia tão certa... Como dizer a Isa que eu também a amava? Como fazer Cristina entender isso de repente? Qualquer um sabe que comprar briga com Cristina é como ameaçar a própria Aragog de Harry Potter. Especialmente se o assunto for Isa. Não tive tempo de pensar em respostas, nem de conversar com a menina em meus braços, pois batidas e vozes na porta anunciaram que o professor Olimpo, Micky e outros alunos haviam nos achado.


End file.
